


Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

by Comicbooklovergreen



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, Established Cartinelli, F/F, Humor, Peggy visits Angie's family, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicbooklovergreen/pseuds/Comicbooklovergreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a Tumblr prompt. While attending a Martinelli family gathering, Peggy is shocked to see a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Shipitlikeasteamboat for the prompt. Hope you dig the result :)

“Angie, darling, we’re going to be late!” Crossing into the bathroom they used most often (honestly who needed that many loos?) Peggy found Angie brushing her hair with one hand and straightening her dress with the other. “We really should be going.”

“Hold your horses, English. My parents will kill me if I show up lookin like a bum to Jimmy’s big night.”

Stepping closer, Peggy plucked the brush from Angie’s fingers, turned her away from the mirror she was facing, and gave her a reassuring smile. She’d have preferred a kiss, but neither of them had time to reapply lipstick. “You look utterly perfect.”

“You’re biased,” Angie replied, wearing a smile of her own.

“No, just right. Besides, Jimmy will be thrilled to see all of you, no matter what you look like. The important thing is that he has family to welcome him home, knowing he was missed.”

Angie’s smile dimmed a bit as she tangled her fingers with Peggy’s. “You have any of that when you came back, English?”

It was rhetorical. Angie knew the answer perfectly well. Damning the lipstick, Peggy pressed their mouths together in a brief but tender kiss. “It was a long time ago. I have you now. And by extension, more family than I could ever ask for. Who will be quite cross with me if I don’t deliver you to them soon.”

Angie smirked, playfully bumping their noses together. “A gazillion Nazis, you got no fear. A couple dozen Italians and you’re shakin in your heels. All right, English, let’s get out of here. Wouldn’t wanna get you in trouble with Ma.”

“Indeed. I’d much prefer the Nazis.”

They left bearing a bottle of wine and several presents, chatting about Angie’s cousin on the way. Most of the men had come home long ago, but Jimmy stuck around overseas, and was just now returning. Peggy knew most of Angie’s family already, but had never heard much about this cousin on her mother’s side. 

“Ain’t much to say,” Angie stated as they walked through her old neighborhood. “He’s my cousin. We laughed, we played, we pushed each other off things at the playground. He busted his head open once, when we were foolin around on the monkey bars.”

Angie smiled fondly at the memory. Peggy shook her head. “You Italians have fascinating ways of displaying your affections. You’ve no idea what Jimmy’s been up to?”

“Nah. His letters to my aunt were real vague. Mostly just told her not to worry, everything’s fine. She was scared to death about him bein over there. Think he was tryin to shield her from it, you know?”

Peggy nodded. There were so many people to keep track of in Angie’s family, so many stories being passed around the dinner table, it was hard to gain extensive knowledge of any one person. Still, she was happy that Jimmy had come home safe. Because he was important to Angie, and because she’d lost too many fellow soldiers already.

“Maybe you and him can swap war stories someday.”

“And destroy the illusion of my employment at the phone company?”

“Not that great of an illusion, Peg, but you’re probably right. Jimmy never could keep a secret.”

When they reached her childhood home, Angie didn’t bother knocking, just opened the door with the hand that wasn’t carrying a gift bag. Peggy followed her in, holding two more boxes and the wine. They were immediately surrounded by people on all sides. There were hugs and kisses from those Peggy knew, and several she didn’t. Bits of twenty different conversations hit her ears, while her nose was treated to the heavy scent of garlic bread and marinara. 

It was an utter madhouse, but Peggy couldn’t at all say she minded. 

After many greetings and stops to chat, they made their way to the Martinelli’s tiny kitchen, packed to bursting like the rest of the house. Jimmy was said to be in there, though Peggy was hard-pressed to find him among so many people. 

Finally, they fought their way to the table, above which there was a large banner proclaiming 'Welcome Home Jimmy!' The man of the hour was holding court there, apparently unafraid to share his war tales now that he was home. Peggy heard him before she saw him.

“And then we blew up the bridge. Whole thing to smithereens. Coulda heard that explosion for miles!”

Angie spoke up, pushing past the last few people to get to her cousin. “It couldn’t have been as loud as your dumb voice, Jimmy.  I don’t think they heard you in Jersey! Not that they’d wanna hear your fairytales.”

“There’s Angie for you. Shows up late to my party, busts my chops the minute she gets here. Shoulda stayed over there. The Nazis had better manners than…”

Jimmy trailed off. Peggy’s mouth hung open. She’d just now got a clear view of his face, had tried to convince herself she was wrong. 

He was up in an instant, nearly knocking over the chair in his haste. His hand snapped up in a perfect salute. Then he crushed Peggy in a bear hug that would’ve made her drop what she was holding if a bewildered Angie hadn’t stepped in. 

“Miss Union Jack! What the hell are you doin here?”

The room had gone suddenly quiet, Peggy heard someone, probably Angie’s aunt, scold Jimmy for his language. “Jabberjaw?”

“Damn but you’re a sight for sore eyes. I missed you, Miss U!” Jimmy grinned madly. “When Dugan wrote me about that name, I about fell out of my chair.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Angie said, probably would’ve held up her hands if they weren’t full. “Sorry, guess I showed up later than I thought to this picture. What the heck is goin on?”

“A reunion, that’s what!” Jimmy said before Peggy could answer. “This gorgeous dame over here was with me in the Howling Commandos.”

Someone Peggy vaguely remembered as a third cousin of a great-uncle of Angie’s spoke up, “Quit makin things up, Jim! You ain’t never been anywhere near Captain America’s old squadron!”

“You too, Vinny? I was there! They called me Jabberjaw ‘cause they had this idea that I never shut up.”

“Suddenly this story’s getting more believable,” Angie said, looking at Peggy with wide eyes. “How could you not tell me you served with my cousin?”

Peggy had to think on that, which was terribly difficult at the moment, But…Jimmy was related to Angie on his mother’s side. Technically, he wasn’t a Martinelli. Peggy hadn’t met Angie’s aunt, and had only ever heard her referred to by her first name. “I…it was rather brief.”

“There were always people goin in and out of the Commandos,” said Jimmy. “I was only there a few months, then I got shipped off somewhere else. Real sad about it, too. Peg, you and me had some times, didn’t we?”

Peggy fought through her shock, trying to remember if Jimmy ever mentioned Angie. He’d mentioned many, many people, and many other things, most of them inconsequential. But she’d liked him. They’d shared drinks together. “We did,” she said, a slow grin forming. “It’s wonderful to see you, Jabberjaw.”

“That’s a horrible nickname,” someone said from the crowd.

“They all are,” Jimmy stated, waving a large, dismissive hand before placing both of them on Peggy’s shoulders. “Peg, hey! Tell him about the time you and me had to play catch with that grenade during that rescue mission in France!”

“I—”

“Remember when we took out that entire squadron with Happy?”

“I—”

“Oh, tell them the bridge story! Ain’t nobody here wants to believe me about the bridge story!”

“Why did you keep these things from us, son?”

“Sorry, Pop. I didn’t want you bein scared for nothing, thinkin I was doin the real dangerous stuff.”

There was an explosion of many people yelling. Then an even louder exclamation in Italian that made everything go silent. Pushing her way out from behind the counter, Sofia Martinelli looked between her daughter and Peggy, hands on hips. “Margaret. I thought you worked for the phone company.”

Shite. “Ah, Mrs. Martinelli. There’s a perfectly reasonable…”

Shite.

“We brought gifts!” Angie declared, loud enough to make Peggy jump. “Presents, presents, we got presents!”

“Yes. Yes of course,” Peggy said, hastily taking the things in question from Angie. Jabberjaw Jimmy had suddenly gone silent perhaps realizing he’d said too much. 

“And wine! Give her the wine, Peg. Here Ma, we brought wine!”

“Yes. Here. I do hope you enjoy it.” 

As she was stared down by a houseful of bewildered Italians, particularly Angie’s mother, Peggy knew that one bottle of wine wouldn’t be anywhere near enough to get her through this night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr. Hit me up with prompts, headcanons, or general Agent Carter worship.
> 
> http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/


End file.
